outlawstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Hawking
|image = |caption = |fullname = James Hawking |alias = Jim Genius James |age = 11 |blood = A |species = Terran |homeplanet = Olimidge (manga) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = 4'6" (140 cm) |weight = 71 pounds (32 kg) |affiliation = Outlaw |profession = Hacker |business partner = Gene Starwind Fred Luo |ship = Outlaw Star |weapons = Personal Digital Assistant Pistol |manga appearance = Outlaw Star: 1st Star: Fire & Ice |anime appearance = "Outlaw World" |na voice = Brianne Siddall |jp voice = Rica Matsumoto }} is an eleven-year-old outlaw and the business partner of Gene Starwind. The co-owner of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, Jim acts as the "brains" to Gene's "brawn" in harried situations and is a constant voice of reason. Biography Early Life Jim is the son of a notorious computer hacker known only as the "Computer Wizard".Outlaw Star: "Cats and Girls and Spaceships" At some point in time, Jim met Gene Starwind, and the two established a business on Sentinel III, "Starwind and Hawking Enterprises".Outlaw Star: "Outlaw World" The two made a living by taking odd jobs, no matter the situation or the danger, so long as it was legal. Meeting "Hot Ice" Hilda When a man named Rob Cain came looking for Gene at Clyde's Bar, he and Jim were in the middle of playing a card game while a waitress named Iris watched. Presumably on the verge of beating Gene, Jim becomes furious when Gene throws the game to confront "Death Rob", though Iris laughs in amusement. Jim monitored the fight from a distance and when it appeared Gene killed Rob with his pistol, he warned his partner that the man was a Type C Android. Jim instructed Gene aim for the android's vulnerability, its side. When Gene killed his opponent, he and Jim collect on the 4000 Wong bounty and depart from the bar after paying for the repairs. As they head home, Jim and Gene spot a ship entering Sentinel III's atmosphere. Jim remarks how the activity is unusual for Sentinel III. When Gene tells Jim they have to separate, Jim protests until Gene reveals what his intentions are. As Gene heads for Club Temptation, Jim calls him a scumbag. The following morning, Jim attempts to make breakfast and demands that Gene get out of bed for their next job. As Gene complains about the small sum of money to be earned for their next job, Jim tells him that the ship that landed last night was a pirate ship, but he wasn't sure what organization they were affiliated with. When Gene asks about quarantine protocol, Jim reminds him that the Space Forces don't visit Sentinel III at all. During their conversation, they receive a call from a woman named Rachel Sweet. She requests "special parts" and the need for a bodyguard. Jim accepts her request and proceeds to check her background. Jim confirms to Gene that her profile was green and that the parts she requested were limited to bio-elements, nanotech and organic system parts. The two decide to meet later at Clyde's Bar. Jim arrives in his car, the Ehefrau, later than expected and misses the confrontation between Gene and the Kei Pirate Guild's foot soldiers. When they attempt to depart from the bar, the Ehefrau breaks down and the two are forced to repair it while Rachel waited in the car. Once his car is repaired, the two head for the wheat fields. Jim assumes the worst of his and Gene's problems are over, and speculates the men that attacked Gene mistook Rachel for someone else. However, as they approach their destination, they are stopped by the sudden appearance of three mysterious figures who demand that "Hilda" come out of hiding. Jim is visibly confused by the turn of events until Rachel warns them to close their eyes when she throws a bomb in the direction of the pirates. Gene uses the distraction to escape. When asked, "Rachel" reveals that her name is fake, but her need for a bodyguard was legitimate. When she reveals the people after are pirates, Jim urges Gene to escape, however, Gene is doubtful they'll be left alone if they did. When Guugaku manages to catch up with them using Tao Magic, Jim and Gene attempt to stop the Kei pirate using a short-barrel blaster and rocket launcher. When Guugaku deflects all of their attacks, Gene resorts to using his Caster gun and a #3 shell. A single shot from the Caster kills the pirate, allowing them to reach the wheat fields safely. Upon their arrival, Hilda thanks them for their help and shoots Gene. Jim, assuming that his friend has been killed, is taken hostage by Hilda and ordered into the barn. On her order, he pulled a suitcase out of hiding, however, she is caught off guard by Gene, who survived the gunshot thanks to Jim's PDA. She gives them the code, "VSD02C", and Jim unlocks the suitcase to reveal a naked young woman. When Jim asks who she is, Hilda tells them her name is Melfina. When they discover that Hilda needs her arm repaired, Gene tells Jim to repair her arm in order to gain information on their present situation. First, Jim hides his car and sets up weapons for the arrival of the Kei pirates.Outlaw Star: "World of Desires" Jim realizes that the parts that she ordered were for her broken cybernetic arm, Hilda explains her status as an outlaw and her troubled history with the Kei pirates. Jim finishes the repairs to her arm in time as the Kei pirates attack their hiding place. Jim follows Hilda out to the back of the barn while Gene distracts the pirates. As Hilda retrieves her drop ship from the lake, she asks if Jim likes Gene. Confused by her question, Hilda tells him that "everyone needs a partner" and that he'll understand soon enough. When the drop ship is out of the lake, Jim goes to retrieve Gene and Melfina. He discovers Melfina awake and crying, though he blames Gene, both of them acknowledge that her nudity is distracting. After Gene gives her his coat, they escape the barn and head for Hilda's drop ship as Roi Fong conjures a powerful Tao Magic spell. As they escape the atmosphere of Sentinel III, Hilda notices Gene's discomfort. Jim calls him a "Space Cherry". Boarding Horus, Hilda lays a course for Blue Heaven. As the ship prepares to go into sub-ether mode, Jim teases Gene until he passes out during the jump. When he comes to, Jim continues to tease him. Horus docks inside Blue Heaven. concerned, Jim asks whether or not Gene is fine. Gene reassures his friend he's fine now that he's on solid ground and Jim remarks that Gene's space cherry is officially "popped", which irritates Gene. Hilda introduces them to Mikey and Swanzo, the latter of whom Jim recognizes is a Corbanite. Swanzo explains to them that weapons are prohibited within Blue Heaven for safety reasons. Jim, however, conflates the law as the definition of a pirate. Swanzo explained the three powers of space, outlaw, space pirate and Space Forces, varied in their motivations. When the group departs from the docking area, Gene suggests that Jim go with Melfina to get her clothes, knowing the job will get done under his supervision. While shopping with Melfina, she apologizes to Jim, who dismisses the situation as nothing to worry about. Once Melfina chooses her outfit, the two head for the hotel. There, the clerk tells them that Gene and Hilda have their own room. He and Melfina have a separate room, room 345, and twin beds. In their room, Jim wonders if Gene knows when and where not to proposition himself with women. As they get ready for bed, Melfina misunderstands and asks if she could sleep with Jim. Uncomfortable, Jim tells her to sleep in her bed. During the night, Gene and Hilda are attacked by McCoy and his men. Hilda and Gene manage to beat them, and learn they were ordered to be killed or delayed by the MacDougall Brothers. Gene goes to wake Jim and Melfina and they depart from Blue Heaven. During their escape, they are confronted by McCoy and his men. Jim takes the helm of the laser canon while Melfina uses the auxiliary chair. Together, the two defend Horus from McCoy's men.Outlaw Star: "Into Burning Space" As they reach the exit of Blue Heaven's asteroid field, the Horus is hailed by the Orte Hone Hone of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. Jim panics and explains to Gene that the Ctarl-Ctarl are a "nasty" cross between a "human and tiger". Hilda continues to take the ship away, forcing the Orte Hone Hone to change course. They jump into sub-ether space in order to make their destination. During the journey, Hilda discovers that her partners, Marx and O'Malley, have been killed by the MacDougall Brothers. They are attacked by the Kei pirates, Gene takes over for Jim as the gunner for Horus, Jim warns his friend not to overdo it. They escape and reach Farfallas. Hilda leads them onto the asteroid and reveals treasure she stole from the pirates and the Space Forces: the XGP 15A-II. Aboard the ship, Hilda activates the A.I., Gilliam II, who inquires to their identities. Hilda has Jim, herself and the others registered as crewmen of the ship. When Gilliam asks what the name of the ship will be, Jim suggests "Genius James" as a possibility, but Gene rejects the name.Outlaw Star: "When the Hot Ice Melts" When the Kei pirates begin to attack the asteroid, Jim aids Gene, Melfina and Gilliam in preparing the ship for takeoff. The task becomes increasingly difficult as Roi Fong and the foot soldiers begin to swarm the XGP's docking area. Gene orders Gilliam to open the airlock, which gives them time to activate the ship. As they prepare leave the asteroid's docking area, they are confronted by the Kei pirate ship from before. Jim and the others are attacked from the outside by the MacDougall Brothers' ship, the El Dorado. As the asteroid and the Kei pirate ship are knocked out of orbit, they begin the plummet down toward Farfallas. Jim and the others escape the star's gravity, destroying one part of the Kei pirate's ship containing Roi Fong. As they prepare to grab Hilda's drop ship, she is attacked with an anchor from the surviving Kei pirate, Soi Len. Though Hilda attempts to reach them, her attempts are foiled and she and Soi Len fall beyond their reach into the sun. In the aftermath of Hilda's death, Gene dubs the XGP the Outlaw Star and they return to Blue Heaven. Confrontation with Aisha Clan-Clan Jim and Gene reluctantly ask for Swazno and Mikey's help in getting a register number and paint job for the Outlaw Star. Swanzo agrees to help them with the ship, excluding weapons as means of repaying Hilda for helping years ago.Outlaw Star: "The Beast Girl, Ready to Pounce!" During their time on Blue Heaven, they are hounded by Aisha Clan-Clan, a Ctarl-Ctarl that was on the ship they encountered before obtaining the Outlaw Star. Though they attempt to evade her, she is relentless in her pursuit. Gene and Melfina separate from Jim, who goes to retrieve a Caster shell in order to kill Aisha. Jim ends up in a shop but doesn't find any shells. He is contacted by Gene who tells him to meet them at the corner. Before he hangs up, he overhears Gene's scream and becomes concerned. When he reunites with Melfina and Gene, Aisha has exhausted herself from chasing them. They treat themselves and Aisha to a meal on the pretense of pity. Jim asks her whether or not she receives pay from the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire, Aisha explains the empire doesn't pay her and she didn't use her own money to track them down. She devours most of their four course meal and Jim's. However, when she attempts to double cross them, Gene fires his Caster gun on her. Both Jim and Gene are astonished she survived the shot and leave her with responsibility of paying the restaurant. When they return to the docking area, the Outlaw Star has been painted and given a registry number. They thank Swanzo and Mike and decide to head back to Sentinel III in order to make a weapons deal with Fred Luo. Jim is mortified by the very idea, but Gene reminds them they have little choice in the matter. Despite Gene's assurances, Jim is still uncomfortable with the idea of meeting with Lou. Return to Sentinel III Jim, Gene and Melfina return to Sentinel III in a near-crash landing on the Outlaw Star during Gene's first attempt to land the ship successfully. On the way to Fred Luo's, Jim remembers that his car, the Ehefrau, was left in the wheat fields. When Gene speculates that it could've been stolen, Jim begins to fear the worse for his vehicle.Outlaw Star: "The Beautiful Assassin" At Fred Luo's, they are greeted by the businessman himself. Fred complements Jim on his growth spurt and tells him he can't wait to see him two or three years. Visibly uncomfortable with Fred's affection, Jim tells the businessman he'll likely move away when he becomes older. After Gene sets up a deal with Fred for the Outlaw Star, the businessman is attacked by an assassin named "Twilight" Suzuka. Though Gene is able to prevent Fred's death, Suzuka promises to return and carry out her mission. Out on the town, Suzuka attacks Gene. When Gene demands that Jim back him up in the fight, Jim objects. He retrieves the rental car and picks Gene up once his partner was able to successfully evade Suzuka. They draw Suzuka outside the city where Jim acts as Gene's back up when he confronts the assassin. After Gene defeats Suzuka, he lets her live. Jim questions the wisdom of Gene's decision to draw Suzuka's assassination attempts solely on himself an away from Fred. Gene tells him dealing with Suzuka with only himself to worry about will be simpler. Afterward, Jim and Gene reestablish their business at Starwind and Hawking, unaware that Jim's car has been bugged by Yase, one of several the Kei pirates sent to recapture the Outlaw Star and ascertain the fate of Soi Len and her group.Outlaw Star: "Creeping Evil" Jim heads for the police station to retrieve his car, which was impounded for receiving too many parking tickets in his absence. Though the impounding of Jim's car raises Gene's suspicions, they two continue on as as usual. While Gene repairs the Outlaw Star, Jim accepts a job in the meantime for money. The pirates monitor Jim and Gene's routine outside the shop and around the Virginia Space Port. When Jim returns from his repair job, he finds Starwind and Hawking partially destroyed. Upon entering the shop, he finds Melfina unharmed and accompanied by Suzuka, who protected her from the Kei pirate, Kyokan. They use his car to reach the space port to investigate the whereabouts of Gene. When Jim and the others arrive on the Outlaw Star, Gilliam II informs them that the ship and Gene were attacked by pirates. On the bridge of the ship, they find Gene working on the cockpit. Gene decides the best course of action is to take what supplies they can and escape the planet while they still could. However, when he collapses, Jim and the others discover he was hurt and poisoned in his fight with Yase. Yase contacts the crew with an ultimatum. Surrendering the Outlaw Star in exchange for a possible antidote that will save Gene. With Gene unable to fight, Jim takes command of the Outlaw Star while Melfina attempts to heal him within the navigation tank.Outlaw Star: "Forced Departure" During Yase's attempt to force his way inside the ship, Jim is contacted by Fred who informs them that he told the Kei pirates of their whereabouts on account of his business. Frustrated by the news, Jim begins to lose hope when Melfina and Gene emerge from the navigation tank, Gene healed of the poison. Jim, Melfina and Gene fend Yase and the foot soldiers off of the Outlaw Star long enough for Suzuka to kill Yase. Afterward, Jim and the others launch without clearance from the space port. Once they're in space, they confront the last of the pirates that accompanied Yase in grappler combat, Jim assisting relaying the whereabouts of their targets or status of the weapons. They kill all three pirates and chart a course for the Heifong System. Traveling to Heifong On their way to Heifong, Jim tries to talk to Gene about future developments for Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. Gene, however, refuses to take his concerns seriously. The Anten Seven The Galactic Leyline Aftermath ''Outlaw Star'' Manga Characteristics Appearance Jim is an eleven-year-old boy with shaggy, spiked blond hair and bright blue eyes. He tends to wear baggy clothes and is very short compared to Gene's 5'11" height, being only 4'6" himself. Personality Jim's personality is the polar opposite of Gene's, in that he is responsible, honest and prefers an honest day's work over taking a risk for a big score. He is also shown to be bashful when surrounded by beautiful women as opposed to Gene, who is a unapologetic womanizer. He also has great integrity with women. Despite this, Jim is also shown to be rather precocious in his behavior. One instance is when he infers that Gene could pay their debts by prostituting himself sexually. Jim is much more willing to be honest with his emotions than Gene, but still tries to keep up a strong face at times when he is scared. He also is more genuinely friendly, often reading into people with good judgement of their character. He is very close to Melfina, who reminds him of his mother. He looks up to Gene and truly admires him despite their many arguments. Jim's relationship with Melfina is shown and said to be akin to that between a mother and son, with Melfina acting as a surrogate mother to Jim, often making sure that the boy genius takes care of himself due to his tendency to overwork himself and neglect basic things like sleep. In return, Jim often looks after her, asking about her emotional state, shielding her from Gene's lecherous side, and assisting her whenever possible. Jim clearly feels secure enough with her to sleep in her arms, taking comfort in her care and motherly affection for him, as he has no parents in the series to provide such care for him at his young age. His relationship with Aisha Clan-Clan, once she becomes a member of the Outlaw Star, is also described in familial terms; Aisha acting as his "big sister" and Jim a "little brother" to Aisha. Despite their tendency to argue, the two get along without complication, though he becomes exasperated by Aisha's lack of tact in how she approaches Gene's debt to her. Abilities Jim is a brilliant tactician, often supporting Gene in combat through quick analysis of the situation and how best to exploit an enemy's weakpoint. Likely on account of his father, Jim is also a practiced hacker and often deals with most of the technological aspects of the Outlaw Star's repairs or functions. Several occasions also show that Jim is proficient with firearms despite his tendency to act as a human weapons cache for Gene during most gunfights. However, should he go up against someone like Shimi, an assassin part of the Anten Seven, Jim is easily overpowered in a one-on-one fight. Jim is rather strong for his age and small size, being able to carry immense quantities of weapons on his person at most times, and being able to withstand the recoil of a rocket launcher with little discernible effort. He is also fast enough to carry such an arsenal on him while still keeping pace with Gene, Suzuka, Melfina, and Aisha, all of whom are very advanced in terms of general athletic prowess. Trivia *Jim's name is likely a reference to the character in Robert Louis Stevenson's novel, Treasure Island. *The beginning of Jim and Gene's friendship is revealed in radio drama, Outlaw Star Sound & Scenario Tracks. However, the CD was never localized for North American audiences. *In the Japanese dub and original manga, Jim typically refers to Gene as " " an honorific that refers to an older brother or superior. *It's never explained in the series why Jim is allowed to pilot or drive any kind of vehicle or spaceship at eleven years old. Gallery Artwork Aisha Clan-Clan (artwork)-01.jpg|Jim and Aisha in "Grave of the Dragon" Gene art newtype03.jpg Gene_art_newtype02.jpg OS_art01lrnewtype.jpg Screenshots Jim Profile.jpg JimHawking.png 417689 10151486834684025 477903356 n.jpg Gene (Short Hair).jpg Outlaw Star.jpg Aisha Clan-Clan Screenshot-06.png Outlaw-star-jim-girls-and-cats.jpg A Journey of Adventure! Huh.jpg Jim and Hanmyo (1).png Maze of Despair.png Outlawworld01.jpg Journeyofadventure01.jpg Advancedguard06lowerres.jpg Worldofdesires06.jpg Cagaspaceshipsintromerged_lowres.jpg Cagaspaceshipsintrojimmerge_lowres.jpg Jimoutlawstarpilotlr.jpg|Jim, as seen in the 1996 Outlaw Star pilot video. Om3.png Gatheringforthespacerace01.jpg Adrift in Subspace.png Concept Art Jim_face_sketch.jpg|Concept art of Jim Hawking Jim_sketch.jpg Outlaw Star Sketch.jpg Jimhawkingsceech.jpg Jimearlyskech.jpg|Early concept of Jim Hawking. References Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Star Manga Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Outlaws